


Bilbo's Yuletide

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo wanted Yuleday to be perfect, or as near perfect as living in a mountain with any number of dwarves could make it.





	Bilbo's Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



Bilbo had been looking forward to this day for weeks.  He had planned it meticulously, for he wanted Yuleday to be perfect, or as near perfect as living in a mountain with any number of dwarves could make it. 

He had conferred with Bombur as to how to adapt the traditional hobbit Yuletide foods to what was available and what would appeal to a dwarvish palate.  With Bombur’s help he had created a series of meals which would complement each other and build towards the final feast.  There were even dishes which, if everything went well and the festivity was repeated, could become part of a new tradition.

He had discussed the idea of playing games with Balin.  Hobbits and dwarves being rather different creatures it was agreed there was a great danger of any games becoming too competitive and violent, which would rather spoil the nature of the day.  Balin had come up with the idea of a challenge, with a number of sections, with points for the speed and accuracy with which each section was completed.  Points would be deducted by the judges (Bilbo and Balin) for cheating and the use of unnecessary force.  The winner, providing they finished with positive points, would be awarded a sash.  Balin wasn’t convinced there would be a winner, but Bilbo was happy there was at least the possibility someone would win.

In fact everything had been going so well until it came to the question of gifts.  Once again Bilbo had discussed gift giving with Balin.  It was clear no dwarf would wish to receive a gift without reciprocating, so it was agreed the gifts would be need to be restricted.  After a bit of delicate negotiation (Balin) and ordering about (Dwalin) everyone knew who was giving gifts to whom.  It was also understood all gifts should be small.

Which was fine, except Bilbo suspected Thorin had something much grander in mind for him.  Try as he might, Bilbo had been unable to discover what was in Thorin’s mind.  He had reminded the dwarf on a number of occasions the gift should be small, and Thorin had nodded, and reassured him it had not cost much in the way of money.  Bilbo was not convinced.

Yuletide came and everyone enjoyed the first meals, even though some of the dishes were unusual.  The games had gone reasonably well, although, as expected more points had been deducted than won.  However, this didn’t seem to deter anyone, so that didn’t matter.

Then came the excitement of gift giving.  Bilbo gave Thorin a belt of fine leather, on which he had engraved a design with incorporated hobbit and dwarvish elements.  Then Thorin nodded to some of the other dwarves, and he left the room, followed by Dwalin, Fili and Kili.  As he waited for them to return, Bilbo felt the embarrassment building up inside him.

After a few minutes the four dwarves returned, carrying two long troughs between them.  The troughs had been constructed out of finely wrought iron.  Inside them was a thin wooden lining.  The troughs were laid in front of Bilbo. 

Thorin approached him and bowed.  “This, beloved, is my gift to you.  When the troughs are filled with soil you will be able to plant the flowers you miss so badly, and grow them in your new home.  As promised, the materials were cheap; I am unable to put a price on the love with which they were made.”

Bilbo looked from the troughs to Thorin.  “They are perfect.  An ideal gift, given with great thought, and received with all my love.”

Bilbo could have happily spent the rest of the day smiling at Thorin, had Bombur not announced, “Time for the next meal.”

The dwarves hurried off to continue the feast.  For once Bilbo was content to stand and watch them go; he and Thorin could follow in a while.

 

 


End file.
